Jedi Actors
by spirithp
Summary: Mace,Yoda,ObiWan, QuiGon,Anakin, and Padme all are cast to be in the film Star Wars. The only problem is, they don't want to be there.I hope you like it!R&R! Will become Obidala eventualy!
1. News

Jedi Actors

Hi everyone. I haven't realy thought this out. I'm just experimanting.Obi-Wan Kenobi,Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, and Mace Windu all are cast for Star Wars, but sadly these Jedi do not wish to be there. Neather does Padme Amidala.They all try to get written off, and work together to create so much havoc that they must be fored, or so they think. Setting at the moment is Episode 1. R&R! Tell me if I should continue!

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, nor any of these characters, the usual disclaimer.

Chapter 1

The News

Mace Windex...umm sorry,I mean Windu.

Mace stands up and yells at the authoress"I so heard that!"

"Ohh, shush! I can call you whatever I want,you wanna know why? Becuase this is my story!"

Mace continues to grumble, but stits back down.

Anyway, as I was saying, Mace, Qui-Gon, and Yoda where sitting together discussing the different crazy rules the council had recently passed.

Obi-Wan stood some distance away, to keep an eye on his master, but far enough away taht he didn't look like he knew Qui-Gon, or was with him. Obi-Wan hated Qui-Gon's insistant aruging with the council members, and also fellow masters. It was quite embarrassing. His commlink beeped. Interseting. It couldn't be Qui-Gon, for he was still in heated debate. He answered. It was Ki-Adi Moondi...uhh Mundi.

(Mundi yells at authoress "I heard that!")

"Yes, master?"

"Could you please find your master and Mace and Yoda? They seem to have turned off their coms and we need them for a meeting. And you too, but thats beside the point. Can you get them to the council room ASAP?"

The teenager sighed."Yes, I suppose."

He walked over to the debating masters.

"Uhh, masters? Umm you have a council meeting...right now. SO STOP ARGUING!" This finaly silenced the arguing masters.

Mace rolled his eyes."Not another one! We just had one 3 hours ago!Right Yoda?"

"Remember, I do not. Have another, I supposed we must."

But!NO!...alright fine, whatever."Mace gave up. Qui-Gon smiled, and whispered 'pushover'.

"I AM **NOT** A PUSHOVER!"Mace yelled. They continued a debate on Mace being a pushover.

"Please!Stop!Council meeting remember!"Obi-Wan reminded them.

"Alright, lets get this over with. And why didn't I get the memo that we had a meeting?"

"Umm, your commlink's off."Obi-Wan commented.

"Ohh, right."

They got up and walked to the council room, all wondering what was going on.

When they finaly arrived, everyone was waiting for them.

"Well, aparently, none of you got the memo." Mundi summarized.

All of the late Jedi said together"What memo?"

"Well, there's this new movie that George Lucas is going to make. It's called Star Wars Episode 1:The...well they haven't named it yet, but anyway. He has redquested to use real jedi in this movie of his. He also said that if we give him some jedi to work will, he'll give us a grant. So, naturaly, we obliged."

The four stared.

"Well, we decided that we'd send some over, and he could pick who he wanted. And considering that Mace and Yoda are into different movies like that, we decided that they could go. And Kenobi and Jinn are on a break from missions, so your free. We also chose others, but we've already told them."

The 3 masters, and one padawan, all stared at Mundi like he had a squirrel on his face.

"What? I told the guy no yesterday! And today you say yes! Without my approval?"Mace said, raving.

"Umm... yes."There was a moment of silence."Well off you go then."Yarael Poof said.

They all where still in shock, except for Mace who was raving, still. Finaly, Qui-Gon was first to recover.

"Alright, I guess. Good day Masters."He bowed and grabbed Obi-Wan, who was still no shock,and dragged him out.

When Obi-Wan recovered, he started to rave. "What? Why did you agree? usualy you fight the council on everything. The one time I want you to strike up an arguement, you accept! Your real dependable, you know?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Arguing would've gotten me nowhere. I have a better idea."

"Master, your argueing never gets anywhere."

"Ohh, shush. All we have to do is fail the casting, and then we wont have to be on the show."

"What kind of idea...hey, that might work if we goof it up enough!"

"Yes, padawan, I know. I'm brilliant."

"Whatever you say, just get me out fo this movie thing."


	2. Casting

Hi, this is my second chapter in two days. Even if you dont like it please review so you can tell me how to make it better! And sorry Mr. Lucas, we love you, realy.

Reviews:

Cowgirl4Christ: Yes, much trouble is ahead! And I hope it will be interesting. Thanks for reviewing!

Sara Fenske:Hi. Um yeah...Yareal Poof, he's the one guy with the realy long neck on the council in episode one. not like youve seen episode one, but still. not cute. or hot. or anything. LOL

Chapter 2

Casting Auditions

The four of them went to the casting the next day together.

"I realy how we don't get the part."Mace said.

"Get last memo, you did not. In film, Council must be anyway."

"WHAT! That is so unfair!"

"Yeah, why did I get that memo?"Qui-Gon asked.

"Simple mistake, it must have been. Live next door, you two do." Yoda commented.

"Sadly."Mace muttered as they arrived at the studio of GLfilms. This would be torture of all of them. They entered the studio to see a small group of padawans, a mediumgroup of knights, and a pitiful group of masters. Most where probably with the kinghts anyway. Mace went immediatly to the masters, Yoda hobling behind him. Obi-Wan found that the only padawans that where there where male. He asked why, and they said that the part was for male only. Whatever that ment.

"Alright!Alright!Calm down everyone!Ok!we're here for a master padawan team. The rest are just going to be...important extras."George announced.

'Good only extras.'Obi-Wan said through the master-padawan bond that he and Qui-Gon shared

'Yes, we hope.'

"We'll start with you."George said pointing to a Knight, and his padwan. They looked at the rest sadly, but went ahead.

"Tag, anyone? Lets try to cause lots of trouble so we get kicked out." a padawan said.

"Yeah! Then we won't have to be extras eather."Obi-Wan voiced.

They started to run for the padawan who was IT. They continued until George came out, apparently not finding what he wanted yet. Obi-Wan was being chased at the moment the dorr opened, anddecided to lose IT, so he flipped over IT's head and landed right in front of Mr. Lucas.

"You know, that's exactly what I want! A fun-loving padawan! Where's your master?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Well, umm, he's over there." Obi-Wan stamered. Great. They might have jsut gotten the part.

Qui-Gon hadn't noticed that Lucas was watching him.. When a joke was told, Qui-Gon was the only one who didn't laugh, because he had been the one telling it.

"Exactly what I want! A fun padawan and a sirious master! You two get the part!"Lucas said, overjoyed that this hadn't taken long.

Qui-Gon finaly realized what had jsut happened."But uh...I can be realy fun, rigth Obi-Wan? And I'm obnoxious, and I fight with everyone..."

"Master, I think your describing me, but you do fight alot."Obi-Wan siad, and Qui-Gon gave him a glare.

"No, I argue with everything. Do you realy want me arguing with you every step of the way?"

"Why not? Criticisim only makes films better!" Lucas siad, not getting what Qui-Gon was trying to tell him.

"Umm, alright, but Obi-Wan's camera shy"Qui-Gon said

Obi-Wan was stunned and sent Qui-Gon a message through their bond

'Im not camera shy master. I know you know that i'm not.'

'but a little lie doesnt hurt to get us out of this eh? or would you rather do it instead?'

"Ohh, they're just hovercams when there's some action, but otherwise jsut pretend they aren't there."Lucas said. "Plus we don't even look like we're there."

'Obi-Wan, use your weird and sick mind to help me get out of this!'Qui-Gon said urgently throught the bond.

'I have no idea. This guy has good comebacks.'

"Umm, soon were going to be getting missions to go on, we're almost off a vacation.."Qui-Gon scrambled

"Ohh, Qui-Gon, you know that since we're SUCH good friends ill give you more leave time to do the show."Mace butted in, smiling at finaly getting Qui-Gon back for one of the many things they had faught over before.

Qui-Gon's face grew slightly red with anger."Thanks, Mace, pal of mine. But I think that you deserve some time off too. Maybe YOU should do this to! I mean, it sounds so fun, and I can tell you realy want to do this."Qui-Gon faught back.

"Well, i'll give master windu a part aside from the council."Lucas said, and walked away leaving it at that.

"Mace! What's your problem! I din't want that part!"Qui-Gon whispered feverishly.

"Got you back for all those times you beat me you, didn't I?"Mace smiled.

"Get you back, he did Qui-Gon. Bad things, you did to him. Hospitalized, remember I do." Yoda agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casting seemed to be over for the day, and the major cast of Jedi, including Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan met eachother.

"Hey, my names Anakin. I remember you from that time you babysat." Anakin said to Obi-Wan. "You where fun."

"Yes, and you where a bundle of joy too." Obi-Wan replied sarcasticaly.

Qui-Gon pointed over to agroup of people and creatures."Who are they?"

Lucas replied"Ohh, they're the rest of the cast. That's Captain Panaka. That's Sio Bibble. That's Padme Naberrie.She plays the Queen of Naboo. That's Jar-Jar Binks..."Lucas went on until the whole cast had been named, well the actors.

Obi-Wan had already picked out the ones who he didn't like, mostly the Gungan, Jar-Jar. He didn't realy favor Sio Bibble eather, but he might be all right. They all talked for a while then all left one by one.

"Master, we HAVE to get out of this!you know that I'm going to die!I mean the fanfiction writers already work us hard enough, and now this?"Obi-Wan protested.

"Yes, I know we have to get out of this. I'm not the best actor eather. Maybe others don't want to be there eather, and we can ban together."Qui-Gon suggested.

"Well, maybe. Hey you see that Padme girl? She was kinda pretty.."For that he recieved a smack on the head.

"What! I was only joking!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	3. The First Day of Shooting

Hey, again. I've gotten allot of hits on this story, but I wish more would review! Thanks to those who did review though!

Reviews:

Cowgirl4Christ:yes, I know. I just switched programs. Thanks for reviewing, and glad you like it!

P.N.A.K., or P.K.-91: Hey P. I'm glad you like it..or where you just saying that to make me feel better about my number of reviews? j k

Chapter 3

The First Day of Shooting

A few days later, George Lucas had apparently figured out everything he needed to. The first day of shooting was here.

Obi-Wan had attempted to pretend to be sick, but wasn't great at it. It had almost fooled Qui-Gon but, when he suddenly wasn't coughing when Qui-Gon said he didn't have to go, Qui-Gon yelled at him, and make him get out of bed.

The boy had brightened when he learned that they where going to Naboo for the first part of filming. First, they had to get there..riding a ship with the whole cast that was needed on Naboo.

"Master, do we have any more locations to shoot this stupid movie on to go to?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sadly yes. I know the little padawan scares you, but we have to deal with him."

"He doesn't scare me, its just that he's..don't YOU fond him creepy too?"

"Ok, I agree with you on that one, but still, im sure he'll turn out as a nice kid when he grows up."

"You always see the future good in people! It is REALLY annoying sometimes, especially in a kid like that!"

"Ohh, shut up are read your script!" Qui-Gon retorted. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Yes, Master." They sat in silence as they read over their script. Obi-Wan decided to see what happened at the end of this stupid movie.

"NOOOOOOO! MASTER! Did you read the ending? They're going to kill you off, and I have to cry over your dead body!"

"Yes I know. Are you implying that if I where really dead you wouldn't cry?" Qui-Gon replied.

"I didn't say that, I just meant I have to pretend to cry! And your 'dead'..."

"Ohh, poor Obi-Wan, having to cry in front of people!"

"Are you saying I cry in private?"

"Well..."

"That so doesn't count! That was when I failed 2 tests in the same day! That hurt my self confidence that you say is so important really bad that day!"Obi-Wan protested."Are we close?"

"I believe that any type for any reason counts so yes it does count, and I hope so too. You read your lines that you have on Naboo?"Qui-Gon argued back.

"Sadly. Ok, so we're saving some really beautiful lady queen person, and I don't even have ANY liking to her whatsoever? That's totally stupid!"

"Obi-Wan, do you like EVERY queen we save?"

"Well, it depends on the person..."

"OBI-WAN!"

"I mean they're really beautiful and all, but Master, seriously? Yeah right!"Obi-Wan yelled back.

"Alright, whatever! Just..no talking until we get to Naboo!" Qui-Gon said, going back to his script.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, they where in the city, but they headed out to the forests of Naboo for Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar-Jar's first scene of the movie for today.

Obi-Wan swam, watching Qui-Gon when he resurfaced so it would look like they where trying to stay together. The Hovercams followed Obi-Wan, and others followed Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan resurfaced. _Ohh no! Where was Qui-Gon?_ _Great, he had lost him! What a show THIS would make! Ohh, maybe I can fly back to Coruscant, hitch a ride or something..no better not. Ok, got to find Qui-Gon. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, what do we do we swim, swim...Ugh! I hate that song!_ Obi-Wan continued on, following his Master's Force signature. He met up with some droid who said they where supposed to chase him, and make it look like Qui-Gon needed to help him get rid of the droids. _Who do they think I am? Some 3 year old who can't take care of a couple of driods? Ohh well, all for a movie I guess._ So he let them chase him, finding Qui-Gon easily, and he, taking care of the droids.

"Ohh yeah, sorry Mr. Kenobi, I forgot to tell you we where going to do that scene. You did it perfect though!"Lucas said. Then he filled him in on the scenes that they would shoot. Everything was out of sequence anyway, so it really didn't matter if they knew what was going on in the story, just what the had to do.They started their next scene, right after Qui-Gon had 'saved' Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan played his part, and glanced at the Gungan.

"What's this?"He asked at Jar-Jar smiled stupidly.

"A local. Let's get out of here before more droids show up"Qui-Gon replied walking off camera

"Cut! Ok, lets move on to the next scene." Lucas called. Later, when they had moved a few more yards into the forest, and started the next scene. The men started to run, Jar-Jar following behind, finaly remembering his line.

"Exsqueeze me, but the most safest place would be Gunga City. Tis where I grew up, tis a hidden city." They stopped.

"City. Can you take us there?"Qui-Gon asked

"On second thought no. Not really no."

"No?"

"This embarrassing but, my afraid my have been banished. My forgotten. The Bosses will do terrible things to me, TERRRRIBLE things to my if my going back there!"Jar-Jar replied. Qui-Gon pretended to hear something.

"You hear that?"

"Ya."

"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things, heading this way."

"If they find us,"Obi-Wan continued, "the will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces, and blast us into a blivion."

"Ahh. Yousa point is well seen. This way, hurry!"

"Ok, cut! We're going to move to the lake now. We'll film the underwater city above ground, in the studio. Alright, lets go."

They filmed all the underwater scenes needed, even then bongo scenes, with trained fish, of course, just to be perfectly safe, even though Obi-Wan would've easily made it through.It was fun really, creating sparks just for fun, and cruising underwater, just for kicks..and filming, he supposed.

They apparently had filmed their landing on Naboo, so luckily they didn't have to do that, so they headed to Theed, Naboo's capital city.They arrived, and met George's assistant director, Colin. He had been directing the filming of the 'takeover' of Naboo by the droid army.

"Action!" Obi-Wan started creeping behind Qui-Gon down a little pathway, Jar-Jar behind him. He could see Padme, wait, the Queen, walking with her handmaidens, Governor Bibble, and 'Federation' droids surrounding them.. Apparently the droids had some sort of fault, and George had bought them for cheap in mass quantity. He had said something about other movies with the droids. He and Qui-Gon stopped, and drew their lightsabers. They where supposed to drop and destroy the droids, easy. Jar-Jar was supposed to jump too, but he looked worried.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon jumped at the same time. The only problem with that was Jar-Jar had tried to jump, but hit Obi-Wan in the process, throwing him off. He landed it , but extremely ungracefully.

Qui-Gon just got a chuckle when Obi-Wan quickly stood up.

"I'm ok!" He said out loud, but he added in his head to Qui-Gon.

_You get the friggen Gungan by you next take!_

_Yeah, yeah Obi-Wan. You scared now?_

_No! I just hate it!_

They shot the shot again, it turning out perfectly.

"You should leave the streets your highness."Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan waited for the shot to be over. He watched a handmaiden. She was the one who was the 'queen' but was disguised as a handmaiden sometimes for safety. She was beautiful. He shook his head.

_What are you thinking! Don't do this, or Master will shoot me! Ohh we're moving, better follow._

"We need to free those pilots." The captain said. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'll deal with that."He responded as he pulled the captain's hand down, and headed off to the side. At least he would see some action now. _Fighting driods that don't fight back. Fun._

He destroied then all.

"Go." He yelled to the pilots, then they all took off.

"Now stay out of trouble." He said to the Gungan. This was for the cameras and for real. He realy disliked that clumsy Gungan. They where supposedly escaping the blockade. Obi-Wan sat back.

_Wow, so exciting._ He thought up something quick to say about Tatooine, the planet they where going to after a few more days here.Finaly the first day of shooting was over.

_And I only hurt myself, or got hurt once. I hope its like that all the time._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! R&R!_


	4. Night Talks

Alright, thanx reviewers! Another chapter in the epic story!

Reviews:

dragoneyes171986:thanx!

Emerald Tiara: ok, odd, compliment..still nice!

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: the whole package? good!

Cowgirl4Christ:Finding Nemo just came to me, and the argument seems to be in all of my chapters! lol.

Cowgirl2010: yeah, you've finished it now. I know, lol.

Chapter 4

Night Talks

After shooting, they went back to the ship. It was where they were going to sleep for the night, less costly. Well, they had about 2 hours to kill before a legitimate bedtime came around. Well, except for the 9 year old, Anakin. They'd send him off 30 minutes early. Then they could maybe talk dirty if they felt like it, even though Qui-Gon wouldn't approve.

All the 'handmaidens', the 'queen', Captain Panaka(which happened to be his real name and title), the three Jedi, and Jar-Jar were in the common room area.

"So what do you want to do?"Padme asked all.

"We could-..no never mind, the young ones still here."Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, you can do whatever while I'm here!"Anakin protested.

"Not what I was thinking.."Obi-Wan said. They all sat for a moment.

"You guys are boring, I'm going to my room."Anakin said, got up, and walked away to his room. They all sat around for a moment.

"Hey, why don't we play the 'get to know each other' game?"Padme suggested.

"Ok..what do you do?"Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, the first person picks a subject, like..where they were born, and everyone says where the were. Then the next person goes when it's been all the way around."She explained. "I suppose I'll go first. I'll just use my example. I was born on Naboo."

"Naboo also."Panaka said. All the other handmaidens said Naboo also.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other. They didn't know each others birthplace. They'd never really cared to share that with anyone.

/_Should we just say Coruscant, Master/_

_/Yes I suppose./ _And they did.

"Alright my turn,"Panaka said. "Ok, um how long I've been doing what I am now. 5 years."All the handmaidens said 6 months, and Padme just put hers with theirs.

"Well, I've been a Jedi for..44 years.."Qui-Gon said, almost not believing it himself.

"21 years."Obi-Wan said shortly. The game continued for about 45 more minutes, learning lots of things, and trying to think of things they wanted to know. Qui-Gon decided he was tired, and left, telling Obi-Wan not to stay up too late. Soon, Panaka left, followed by the girls who played the handmaidens, one by one. Jar-Jar left too, saying something undecipherable. Now only Padme and Obi-Wan remained.

"So. Now what do you want to talk about?"He asked her, wondering if she wanted to go to bed or stay and talk to him. _She is quite pretty. It would be nice to know her better. Especially when we're stuck here._

"Ohh, I don't know. What's it like being a Jedi? I've only herd stories about them. What's it REALLY like?"

"Well, you train for about 9 to 10 years, depending on your age when you come to the Temple, then you go out to different planets when your 14 to help them with whatever their problem is. You do that till your about 21. You see lots of stuff you never want to see out there. The galaxy's a dangerous place nowadays."Obi-Wan summarized.

"Well I think being a Jedi would be fun, and cool. I've never really been to anywhere but Coruscant and Naboo before."

"Well, we get sent to the war torn planets. All we really see is political problems and a lot of violence."

"It would still be wonderful to meet so many different people."Padme said, and a silence entered the room, which she broke after a long minute.

"Didn't your Master say to not stay up too late?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well..never mind."_The rebellious one's are for some reason always cute._ She thought, but quickly shook the thought from her mind. _He's a Jedi! Jedi don't go around flirting and whatnot! He probably hates you!_ Obi-Wan, meanwhile, was thinking the same thing._ Wait, explain to yourself why your staying up late just to be with this girl? I mean sure, I've met a few girls here and there I've flirted with but I never saw them again. I'm going to be seeing her for the whole filming process! I'm crazy, I really think I'm crazy._ They stared at each other for a while, a seemingly endless time, then seemed to realize themselves and looked away.

"Well, I think I better turn in, my Master's already going to kill me."Obi-Wan said as he stood up.

"I guess I better go to bed too"She agreed. They both left, awkwardly, and went to their rooms.

_So, if she doesn't like you, why would she stay up? She is going after a Jedi though. I guess I like her. No, your not supposed to like ANYONE. So stop fooling around, get this stupid movie done, and go home._

_Really? Do you seriously think that a JEDI would like you? Your just some girl from Naboo to him, and that's all you'll ever be. He did seem to look at me a lot though. Maybe he thought I was weird. No, Jedi aren't supposed to like ANYONE, so stop pretending he likes you, because you like him! _

Yeah, I know this turned out a kinda cheesy chapter in the beginning, I was seriously being weird. Well, I know I'm slow at updating, but summer is coming!

Kenobi(Fernpelt)


	5. Of Sandwiches and Friends

Jedi Actors

Chapter 5

Of Sandwiches and Friends

REVIEWS:

Nelarun: Thanks. I haven't been writing lately, I've been making Star Wars music videos. Anyway, I used to have them on youtube. I'm currently working on putting them all back up. (My user is spirithp)

Cowgirl4Christ: Hopefully this will dry your tears. lol Thanks for reviewing.

EmeraldTiara: Yes, and no. It was more of a thing, because I didn't want to say their homeworlds, cause I'm not entirely sure where Qui-Gon's from, and Obi-Wan's just being his weird self like he is in my stories.

P.K.-91: I know! Feel the Obidala! lol Anyway, it's been forever since I updated, and I wanted to update before school came and I got busy, not in that way! lol

That night, Obi-Wan lay wake in bed, thinking about this whole mess. And especially Padme, even though he didn't wish to admit it. He knew he'd have to get up early to film and re-film scenes. When the chronometer hit 3AM, he sat up, and gave a quick glance across the room at his master, and the boy in the next bed over, then slipped out of the room to get something to eat

Padme wanted to scream at herself. She felt so tired after a full day of filming, yet she couldn't fall asleep. All the other handmaiden actresses where sound asleep. She could hear Panaka snoring from the next room. She supposed it could be Jar-Jar. She felt sorry for the Captain, having to listen to Jar-Jar sleep. She didn't want to wake anyone, so she decided to go at maybe get something to drink.

Obi-Wan was rummaging through the fridge when he heard a noise behind him. He didn't sense his master, so he turned around quickly, only to find it was Padme.

"Hello"

"Hello, Padme. What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well.."Obi-Wan decided to admit the truth, "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I."_ Weird. _Padme thought. _Both of us can't sleep. Ohh well pure coincidence._

Obi-Wan held out a sandwich. "You hungry?"

"What did you put on it?"She asked almost smiling for a reason she couldn't figure out. When he listed his long line of ingredients, she was surprised that she liked all of them.

Padme gladly accepted the sandwich and sat down, watching Obi-Wan make another one for himself. Once he sat down and started eating, they just looked at each other, without seeming to be looking at each other.

Although Obi-Wan started eating after Padme, he finished first.

_Wow, that was fast. And he makes good sandwiches. _Padme thought. She looked down at her half-finished sandwich. Maybe she wasn't as hungry as she thought she was. She looked up and raised an eyebrow when Obi-Wan smiled.

"What, don't like my sandwiches, or just not hungry?"

"No, it's really good actually, I guess I'm just not hungry..Why, do you want it?" Padme asked smiling. He immediately reached out and gently grabbed the sandwich from her hands.

"You asked. I'd never deny food." The padawan said as he started to finish off the last quarter of the sandwich. She laughed.

_It's so weird that his master is strict, yet he seems to be immune to being a boring, grumpy old jedi. _His voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"So how'd you get roped into this whole mess anyway?"

"I..I don't really don't know. The director just saw me I guess...there's nothing real special about me or anything...why? How did YOU get stuck in this?"He smiled at her.

"Basically, I was goofing off and he needed a personality like mine, I guess. I thought that this was going to be a total nightmare."

"And it's not? You seemed pretty annoyed with Jar-Jar when he messed up your jump."

"Well, I can't blame him, he's not exactly a genius, plus I've already met some nice people."Obi-Wan suddenly became aware that he had been staring into her eyes. He quickly shook his head and looked down.

"I've met some nice people too." She said, hoping he would look up. _Gods, what is wrong with me? If I keep this up, he'll start to think that I.._She paused her thought. _Did she like him? He was nice, had an interesting sense of humor, everything I've ever wanted I guess...no! Stop thinking like that, he's a Jedi for gods' sake! Get yourself out of this!_

"Well, I'd better go get some sleep.."She said quickly as shegot up from her chair and left the room without another word.

"Umm.."Was all Obi-Wan could manage before she left, "Bye.."

He sat back, wondering why she had suddenly departed._ I thought it was going quite well...shows how good I am at talking to girls. _The padawan sighed, and stood, heading back to his room.

As he lay in bed, and closed his eyes, he fell asleep to the images of Padme's smile, and her chocolate brown eyes, staring back at him.

Padme lay in bed. She was thinking about him again. But this time he didn't keep her from sleep, his stormy blue eyes lulled her to sleep in a heartbeat.

**Sooooooooooooo, what did you think? Review and tell me! Should I continue? What should happen next?**


End file.
